A spectrometer can be utilized to identify an unknown substance by determining the absorption spectrum (e.g., spectral content) of the substance. For example, previous spectrometry may use broadband blackbody light sources (e.g., having a temperature of approximately 1500 Kelvins) and infrared Fourier transform spectroscopy to determine the absorption spectrum of an unknown substance.
The blackbody light sources of such previous spectrometers, however, may have a low radiation, which can limit the performance of the spectrometer. For example, previous spectrometers may not be able to effectively determine the absorption spectrum of an unknown substance, and accordingly may not be able to accurately identify the unknown substance, as a result of the low radiation of their blackbody light sources.